Mobile Suit: Lunar Gundam
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Han pasado 5 años y el mundo esta dividio en dos bandos: Los Caballeros de la Oscuridad y la Resistencia de los Aliados de la Operación Meteoro. Con Heero muerto, que depara a una Relena trastornada, con una hija y un nuevo titulo: La Piloto Perfecta. Los Restantes G-boys seran su escolta en este nuevo desafio.


Bueno, Aca traigo la segunda parte de la trilogia, disculpen la demora, he estado muy ocupado o, seamos sincero, no he tenido inspiracion para continuar. Espero les guste el prologo, los que leyeron Gundam Wing DG, sabran de este personaje que tuvo participacion estelar en este prologo.

De nuevo gracias por seguir leyendo y tratare de actualizar mas seguido. See ya.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Lunar Gundam**

**Prologo**

**By SilverGhosT**

**Fecha: 4 de enero del año 205AC.**

**Ubicación Geográfica: Córdoba Capital, Argentina.**

**Hora: 18:20**

Verano, una de las mejores épocas del año, favoritas del mundo. En este rincón del planeta una temperatura bastante alta, recorre el ambiente de la capital del Cuarteto.

A pesar de la hora, al día todavía le restan unas cuantas horas de luz solar. El cielo azul, despejado como un pasillo en un colegio. Una brisa que apenas aliviaba el calor de 37º que azotaba en estos días. Y una calma indignada, estacionada en la ciudad capitalina, de una de las provincias principales de este país sudamericano.

– ¿No te parece que hay demasiada calma?

Laura y Ana, son dos estudiantes de la Facultad de Odontología Cordobesa. Ambas jóvenes, de no más de veintiún años. Estaban cursando el primer año de la materia y estudiando para los exámenes finales, cuando por la radio, se escucho el aullido del inicio de una nueva guerra mundial. Desde ese día, no fue lo mismo salir a la calle, con el temor de terminar en la mitad de un enfrentamiento. Aunque las batallas eran principalmente libradas en el norte del ecuador, afectando primariamente Norte América y Euro-Asía, de vez en cuando, las batallas fueron transportadas al sur del país. Tomando lugares en provincias como Río Negro y Neuquén. Sin embargo, fue una suerte que esos mortales combates no duraban más de una semana, pero se habían cobrado muchas vidas.

– No creo – contesto Ana a la pregunta de su amiga y compañera de la Facultad.

Laura no quedo muy convencida, pero volvió a bajar la vista a su recopilación de historietas japonesas.

Ana si era oriunda de Córdoba pero Laura no, ella es nacida en la provincia de Formosa. Desde hace unos años, las dos se conocieron como estudiantes y por más que no tienen muchas cosas en común, han creado una sociedad entre ellas. Ana que hace unos meses, tuvo problemas con su familia, tuvo que emanciparse de manera obligada, viniendo a vivir con una de sus mejores amigas. Así que estas dos jóvenes promesas de la odontología, convivían lo más amena posible bajo un mismo techo.

– Laura – llamo su amiga – ¿Limpiaste los platos?

– No – dijo con pesadez su amiga. ¡Crash! Su amiga puso el grito en el cielo.

– ¡LAURA! – Profirió furiosa la joven, abandonando a los pies de la cama, su revista COSMOPOLITAN del mes pasado – Acordamos que tu limpiabas la cocina y yo el baño, así que, ¡Anda a limpiar esa cocina!

– Después – dijo la aludida, sin dejar su manga, que tenía por titulo en la tapa: "Honey & Honey drops". – Termino de leer este capitulo y voy – agrego segundos mas tarde.

Ana suspiro de fastidio y dio por perdida la pelea con su amiga. Sin dudas, Laura era una despelotada pero muy buena amiga y bondadosa. Eran solo algunas nimiedades algo fastidiosas que tenía que aguantar, para poder tener un techo donde dormir. No eran muchas pero si algo molestas.

Antes de seguir con la lectura de la revista femenina, la jovencita de apenas 1.55 de altura, cabello sedoso y largo hasta la cintura, ojos castaños bastante claros y un piercing en su nariz fue hasta la cocina por algo de jugo. Es una suerte el tener un split de aire acondicionado, sino estarían sufriendo el calor de la época. El short corto aguamarina algo apretado, la musculosa blanca, los únicos atuendo que cubrían la figura de la chica, en su camino a la cocina. Un departamento de una habitación, living-comedor, cocina a parte y un baño con tina, era el pedazo de cielo de las chicas.

Mientras Ana estaba en su búsqueda por saciar su sed, su amiga, de 1.66 de altura, unas caderas anchas que cualquier hombre quisiera morirse entre ellas, labios suaves, ojos castaños que brillaban ante la menor luz y un cabello algo enmarañado pero lacio al fin del mismo color que sus orbes ni se inmutaba, recostada, leyendo. Llevaba las mismas prendas, solo que su short era negro con bordes rosados y remera blanca con ovejas dibujadas y un moñito rosa en el medio.

Al volver con un vaso casi rebosante de jugo de naranja – Te digo Lau – exclamo su amiga – Hace demasiado silencio en esta ciudad – el cántico en su acento le salió naturalmente.

– Estas exagerando – se rio esta – Y después tú y mi novio dicen que yo soy la traumada. – ojeo con mucho interés su libro.

– Hablando del susodicho ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto.

Laura levanto la vista – En su depto. – miro la hora en su mesita de luz. – Ya debe haber vuelto del trabajo. – Se levanto de la cama y se coloco las pantuflas de pies de oso sintéticas y fue camino a la puerta. – ¡Ven, así abusamos un poco de la TV!

Después de bajar del ascensor, ya que viven en un 6º piso, cruzaron el pasillo del lobby y se dirigieron a la siguiente torre. Su edificio se componía por dos torres, unidas por un Lobby, ambas de 13 pisos con 3 Departamentos por piso. Saludaron al encargado de limpieza y al vigilante de turno. Entraron al otro ascensor y subieron al 7º piso, donde vivía el novio de Laura.

Pero lo que no tenía que pasar, paso. El ascensor se detuvo entre el 4º y 5º piso. Laura profirió un grito agudo. Ella sufría de claustrofobia.

– ¡Para no grites! – exclamo Ana, abrazándola – ¡Cálmate!

– Es…ta… bien… – dijo algo ahogada por el susto.

Ana toco el botón de la alarma, para alertar al portero y vinieran a buscarlas. Pero solo sonó unos segundos, después se apagó.

– ¡Que mierda!

Una explosión sacudió los cimientos del edificio y por consiguiente el ascensor.

– ¿¡Que fue eso!? – gritaron ambas asustadas. La luz del ascensor se apagó, y quedaron peor de lo que estaban. Ana atino a sacar su celular, pero no tenía señal, al igual que el de Laura.

Los minutos pasaban y nadie venía. Se comenzaron a asustar cada vez más. Para colmo, se escuchaban pequeñas detonaciones provenientes de la calle. Lo peor estaba pasando, una batalla se desato en la ciudad. Las dos rogaban que alguien las encontrara, pero tenían miedo de que fueran del bando enemigo.

A la media hora (o eso creía Laura), el ascensor comenzó a descender lentamente entre pausas y se detuvo en el 4º piso. Ellas abrieron la puerta corrediza y plegable de este. Un joven moreno, de iguales ojos que Laura y un centímetro más bajo que ella, abrió la puerta de madera del piso y la luz del pasillo lo alumbro.

– ¡Pablo! – grito Laura asustada y se lanzo a sus brazos.

– Tranquila amor – dijo este con voz ronca y tranquilizadora, abrazándola con un brazo –Ya paso.

– Pablo – le llamo Ana – ¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto un poco alarmada.

Como para no estar alarmada, el joven de cabellos revueltos y algo gordito tenía una MP-5 Navy 9mm en su mano libre y se le veía un revolver .357 en la cintura, sostenido por una canana.

– La guerra. – Fue lo que dijo – Vengan, estaremos a salvo en mi depto.

Una vez que estuvieron en el depto del joven (que no era muy distinto, de las mismas dimensiones, solo que repartidas diferentemente), les dio un vaso de gaseosa para que se tranquilizaran. Mientras ella bebían y bajan los nervios, el joven se acercó a la ventana, arma en mano y miro el panorama: Gente corría despavorida, mientras los enormes Mobile Suit Leo, disparaban retrocediendo, batallando contra los enemigos. Estos, eran MS también, pero parecían estar formados por partes de varios tipos de estos.

El moreno se agacho y grito – ¡Al suelo! – las dos mujeres no demoraron en imitar el cuerpo a tierra junto a él y un misil impacto cerca, en un edificio cercano, generando una explosión que con su onda de choque, provoco un temblor.

– ¿Qué haremos? – Le pregunto su novia al moreno – No podemos quedarnos aquí – agrego.

– Es que no nos quedaremos – le afirmo él, levantándose y volviendo a mirar por la ventana – Cámbiense de ropa, agarren solo lo necesario y nos iremos. No podemos quedarnos aquí. Escuche por la radio que hay una base de la RAOM cerca de acá. Así que podemos ir ahí.

**Ubicación: Buenos Aires y Rosario de Santa Fe, Plaza San Martín. **

**Hora: 19:30**

Les costó llegar, pero dieron gracias a dios que llegaron a salvo.

– ¿Qué no sos ateo? – pregunto en burla, la chica a su novio.

– Lo siento, se me escapo – se justifico nervioso. Ella no se lo creyó, pero hizo oído sordo.

Pablo bajo sobándose el codo. Aun le dolía, por haber roto el vidrio de la ventana del Volkswagen Gol que usaron para poder llegar hasta el cabildo. Levantaron la vista al salir del rodado y vieron lo que querían encontrar: El cabildo, estaba convertido en una base improvisada de la Resistencia de los Aliados de la Operación Meteoro.

Tankes blindados, torretas con ametralladoras MG-249, baterías anti-aéreas 80mm ubicadas en el techo del edificio, con balas calibres .50 y misiles Jericho, acompañados por Araham rastreadores de calor. Pero lo más importante, era la presencia de Mobile Suits, como centinelas en todo el perímetro y alrededores. Los Leos y Aries, pertenecían al ejército nacional Argentino. Los Tauros, Virgos y SS Serpenters, de parte de la RAOM. No solo se diferenciaban por el tipo de MS, sino porque, los de la Resistencia, tenían un símbolo en el peto de sus armaduras.

Tras identificarse, los 3 jóvenes se refugiaron dentro de las instalaciones.

Mientras caminaban dentro, Pablo guío las chicas hasta un lugar y las hizo quedarse.

– Acá estarán bien, yo debo buscar a alguien. – fue lo único que dijo y se retiro sin dejar decir una palabra.

Laura suspiro – Odio cuando se pone misterioso – Ana le tomo la mano.

– Tranquila, capaz fue a buscar donde nos quedaremos. – las dos se abrazaron, para brindarse calma mutuamente.

Por su parte, Pablo subió al segundo piso del edificio buscando a alguien en especial. Unos soldados le cortaron el paso.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo? – le pregunto uno de ellos. Sus uniformes de pantalón blanco, chaqueta negra de bordes rojo rey y flecos amarillos en sus hombreras. Portaban rifles de asalto en la espalda y una pistola semi-automática en la cintura.

Pablo hizo saludo militar – Soldado voluntario Pablo Ferreira, solicito ver a la Comandante principal, Haruka Silverain. – bajo el brazo y se mantuvo firme.

– En este momento no se encuentra, soldado – dijo el otro – Esta en batalla.

**Ubicación: Ciudad Universitaria.**

**Hora: 19:03**

– ¡Maniobras evasivas!

El grupo Delta 3, integrado por 5 Tauros, Virgos y Serpenters; entro en batalla, ni bien pusieron un pie en la Ciudad Universitaria. Se dispersaron en grupos de 3 y evadieron la ola de misiles lanzados por los híbridos.

– ¡Johnson, Mcallistar y Rembrandt! ¡Aseguren el perímetro alrededor de la Comandante! – Grito enérgico el líder de la unidad – ¡Los demás, ATAQUEN!

Siguiendo las órdenes, los tres nombrados sobrevolaron el complejo de edificios. Cruzaron la Facultad de Ciencias Económicas y aterrizaron en las afueras de las instalaciones de Odontología.

– Mcallistar, tu cubre la Calle Valparaíso. Rembrandt, tu la Av. Allende. Yo cubro la entrada principal. – explico Johnson.

– Ante el menor ataque, avísanos – puso como condición el primero, antes de poner rumbo en esa dirección asignada.

– ¿Quién cubre la retaguardia? – dudo el segundo, preocupado por los ataques provenientes del lado sur.

– Créanme – dijo Johnson con una sonrisa ladina, el cual fue compartida por sus compañeros, cuando estos los vieron en la pantalla del comunicador –Nadie podrá atacar por ahí.

Y en el centro de la Facultad de Odontología…

Un mobile Suit yacía en un espacio entre una sección y otra. Estaba como sentado en el piso y con una pierna flexionada contra si. Varios soldados de la RAOM estaba en los alrededores, corriendo de un lado a otro, al grito de las órdenes de la piloto del Gundam.

– ¡Rápido, rápido! – Gritaba una voz de mujer, algo chillona e infantil pero con un tono demandante y exigente – ¡Tráiganme un sándwich!

¡PAF! La mitad de los soldados que oyeron esa orden, cayeron al piso de espalda.

– ¡Comandante Haruka! – Dijo un soldado con una gota en la frente – ¡No es hora de comer! ¡Tenemos una emergencia!

Haruka lo miro con cara de fastidio pero sintió algo nostálgico en ese reproche. Le recordó mucho a su hermano por lo que decidió dejar por un rato sus caprichos y ponerse seria.

- Quiero una barricada de defensa en un radio de 50 metros a la redonda de nuestra posición – ordeno como autómata, el soldado dio saludo y no demoro nada en acatar la orden. Pero ni bien el subordinado se retiro ella fue rumbo a una conservadora y se dispuso a prepararse un pequeño refrigerio.

Una escuadra de híbridos se acercaba velozmente a la zona donde se encontraba una comandante de la resistencia. Ordenados fríamente a atacar todo lo que se moviera, arremetieron sin dudar contra las unidades de defensa nacional. Lamentablemente los Leos y los Aries no eran rivales ni para generar una pequeña resistencia. Los híbridos no demoraron mucho en alcanzar la posición de la comandante. Pero lo que no esperaban los MS de la CO, que estuvieran algunos Preventers la estuvieran cubriendo.

- ¡Mcallister! ¡No deje avanzar esos Mobile Suits, por ningún motivo!

- ¡Son demasiados, mi teniente! ¡No se si aguantaremos tanto!

La situación se volvía cada vez peor, si la castaña no se apuraba en terminar de reparar el gundam, perderían esta zona de Argentina y por consiguiente, seria un punto estratégico valioso para la CO y una perdida grande para la RAOM.

- ¡No permitiremos que tomen este punto, usen los auto-detonadores!

- ¡Pero señor….!

DeChant, es Líder de la Unidad Delta 3, desde hace 1 año, pero nunca creyó llegar a tal extremo de tener que sacrificarse junto con su unidad, para evitar la captura de un puesto.

- Lo siento… - fue lo que dijo al accionar su detonador.

Sorpresa, este no funcionaba. Lo presiono varias veces, pero seguía sin responder. Sorprendido un mensaje apareció en la pantalla, con la voz de un Piloto Gundam

"El auto-detonador, solo se utiliza para uno mismo, no para eliminar objetivos. Tu vida vale mas que eso, demuestra tu validez" rezaba la voz de Trowa Barton.

DeChant hizo un esfuerzo para volver a la batalla solo para terminar con otra sorpresa, el Wing Gundam estaba delante, acabando con los híbridos.

- ¡DeChant! – Llamo Haruka - ¡Mueve el trasero metálico de tu Mobile Suit y ayúdame acá! ¡Quiero que la unidad Delta 3, no se separe de mis espaldas, recuperaremos la ciudad!

- ¡Entendido! – vocifero toda la unidad. Los cuales se desplazaron hasta donde estaba la castaña y a diestra y siniestra, se abrieron paso.

**6 de Enero del año 205AC**

**Hora: No establecida.**

**Ubicación: Cuadrante Lunar, Coordenadas AB-Y, Nivel 1, Vainas de despegue de Mobile Suit, Base Yuy.**

Pasados dos días desde ese combate en Sudamérica, Haruka tuvo que realizar un viaje hasta la Base Yuy para reparar su Mobile Suit. El Doctor Rockwood, era el principal encargado de reparar los MS de la RAOM, junto a sus escuadrones de ingenieros y mecánicos. Pero solo él era el que reparaba los Gundams, dado que es el único que sabe dejarlos, según palabras de los comandantes, a punto.

– ¿Cómo lo ves?

– Listo para el despegue.

– Sigo sin entender como fue que destruiste el estabilizador de vuelo.

– Ya te dije, padrino. Fue en una batalla contra Side Deathscythe. Tuve que usarlo mucho y de manera muy forzada debido a la rapidez de mí enemigo.

– De acuerdo, te creo. Debes volver lo más pronto. Se necesitara toda la ayuda posible para recuperar Alaska. Wing será de muy buena ayuda y tú eres la piloto indicada para este Gundam.

– ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! – Corto, fastidiada la joven – Aun no término de entender porque me dieron el Gundam, que perteneció al marica – Rockwood le sonrió y ella lo miro extrañado.

– Eso es un regalo, que te dio tu hermano.

La joven castaña cerró la compuerta de la nave de combate, con forma similar a un pájaro. El viejo científico solo la miro orgulloso mientras se retiraba a una distancia segura de la zona de despegue.

Las turbinas iniciaron su proceso de calentamiento. Dentro de la cabina la muchacha encendía los controles, activando perillas y presionando las teclas del tablero de mando. Las pantallas laterales mostraban el estado de la nave, indicando como sus sistemas marchaban a la perfección. Un complejo y detallado esquema mostraba cada conector y recurso, trabajando de manera impecable.

Una voz sonó en los parlantes comunicativos del lugar y en el comunicador de la piloto – _XXXG-01W_ _Wing Gundam, tiene permiso para despegar por la pista 24 de la Base Yuy _– la joven sonrió de lado.

– Haruka Silverain, Wing Gundam… ¡Despegando!

**Ubicación: Satélite Vigía de la Organización CO. Hora: no establecida.**

– Señor, hemos localizado algo en el radar.

Un joven soldado, llamo al oficial a cargo de la estructura. Este, dejo el papeleo que estaba realizando para prestarle su completa atención al vigilante que señalaba un punto rojo parpadeante en un plano de una pantalla.

– ¿Qué es? – pregunto el oficial, alzando una ceja.

– Parece un pedazo de chatarra o un meteorito que esta por tomar contacto con la entrada de la atmósfera. Llegara en 300 segundos.

– ¿Es solo uno? – quiso confirmar.

– Si, Señor. Es solo uno.

El hombre de mayor rango, se rasco levemente la barbilla con un puño enguantado – Mejor contacten al Teniente Char, para que investigue. Por suerte se encuentra sobrevolando esa zona próxima al impacto.

**Ubicación: Cuadrante Granja Coordenadas G-YZ**. **Hora: No establecida.**

Una gigantesca nave de asalto, se desplazaba lentamente por encima de la cúpula terrestre. Dentro de la cabina, tres sujetos estaban. Dos vestidos con uniformes de azul marino, con las siglas "CO" en sus brazos y el tercero con un uniforme rojo de pantalones blancos y botas negras muy similares a las de cierto Barón Relámpago.

– ¡Teniente! Los del satélite vigía captaron algo. Creen que sea un meteorito o chatarra espacial – Informo el co-piloto, leyendo los datos de una pantalla cercana.

El sujeto de casco blanco, cubriendo casi todo su rostro, excepto el mentón, bufo – ¡Ja! Los del satélite vigía están prácticamente ciegos. ¿En verdad creen que un meteorito seguirá su orbita para entrar en la atmósfera terrestre? – pregunto con arrogancia digna de alguien en su cargo.

Char Aznable, uno de los principales Tenientes del Ejército, conocido como el Cometa Rojo. Era más que un enemigo formidable en el campo de batalla, llego a tener el sobrenombre de verdugo de la RAOM, dado que se jacto varias veces (incluso con testigos) que tuvo el placer de eliminar el Tallgeesse III.

- Entonces es como dijo el Cuartel General: Haruka Silverain esta fuera del planeta.

- Exacto – corroboro Aznable. Miro hacia adelante, dejando por un segundo la planilla que poseía en sus manos, con cálculos de batalla - ¿Podemos tener un rastreo de sus trayectoria con el dispositivo de esta nave?

La nave reacciono antes las ordenes, dejando la información obtenida para los pilotos – Podremos seguirla, solo si entramos a la atmosfera con ella – resolvió el co-piloto.

El sujeto apodado "el cometa rojo" asintió – Adelante, síganla.

Mientras tanto, en la cabina del Wing Gundam.

Haruka estaba raudamente reclinada en el asiento hacia atrás, mientras leía un libro. El gundam estaba en piloto automático y faltaban un buen rato para que entrara en la orbita de la Tierra por lo cual, la piloto estaba muy relajada, perdida en su libro de "Los Juegos del Hambre"

- Hmmm… Peeta – babeaba la chica al leer los párrafos e imaginarse al muchacho personaje en cuestión.

- _Si tu hermano te escuchara, te estaría dejando sorda con sus reclamos por ser tan distraída _- le enmarco Rockwood desde el comunicador.

La castaña dejo su libro dentro de un compartimiento, después de dar un profundo suspiro – Si, pero lamentablemente él no me escucha en este momento. – respondió quedamente reposicionando el asiento en forma vertical.

- Como sea – dictamino el veterano – Pasa revista al status de tu Gundam.

Haruka revoleo los ojos por todo el tablero. Aprenderse todos los indicadores no le fue tarea fácil, pero 5 años de entrenamiento y duras batallas, la habían convertido en toda una experta piloto Gundam, al punto de ser capaz de liderar un escuadrón de asalto o un escuadrón de infiltración.

- Todo funciona a la perfección, podemos empezar las operaciones en cualquier instante. – reporto monótonamente.

La alerta de la computadora resonó.

- ¿Hmm? – Haruka volteo a su izquierda y diviso una nave de asalto azul. - ¡vaya! – Dijo con sorpresa – La CO me sigue. – Miro a Rockwood con impasibilidad – Deberé desviarme. Si me tardo mucho, envía una unidad de rastreo por el gundam ¿Entendido?

- Querrás decir por ti ¿Verdad?

- Por mi no te preocupes.

Wing Gundam dio un pequeño vuelco hacia la derecha, cambiando drásticamente su ángulo de dirección. Ni bien termino, solo le resto unos grados y aumento su velocidad.

Char Aznable vio eso y no dudo en perseguir a esa piloto. - ¡Síganla! ¡No podemos perderla!

Cuando pasaron la entrada a la Atmosfera, Haruka pensó en activar los propulsores y alejarse lo mas rápido posible, pero fue tomada por sorpresa por un ataque de ametralladora.

- Esto parece problemas – canturreo. Una nueva alerta, el hizo mirar la computadora – Ok, alterare la misión –observo la cámara de la izquierda, la cual le daba un escaneo completo de la nave – Sip, uno mobile Suit posee esa nave, juzgando por la velocidad, obvio.

Sin abandonar el modo Neo Bird, dio media vuelta en pleno vuelo - ¡Abortando misión, destruir la nave CO! – y con eso arremetió en dirección a ellos.

El piloto de la nave de asalto, hizo lo que pudo por esquivarla. Char se levanto de su asiento – Preparen mi Mobile Suit, iré tras ella. – y salió en dirección a la parte de atrás.

- ¡Señor! Le enviaremos refuerzos en cuanto las otras unidades estén listas.

- Entendido. – Contesto este. Tomo activo propulsores y fue detrás de la castaña. Observo el radar justo cuando este le avisaba que ella estaba detrás. - ¿¡Que!? ¿Esta arriba? – dio media vuelta y disparo el cañon de rayo. El ataque paso por un costado del gundam, pero sin hacerle nada. Wing paso por a lado del hibrido y siguió rumbo a la Tierra. Char no demoro en volver a dispararle, acertando cerca de los propulsores del Gundam.

- ¡Buen disparo, señor!

- Hmm, esto fue muy fácil – dedujo el teniente.

- ¡Me las van a pagar! – grito enojada Haruka, dejando abierto el canal intercomunicador. La voz de furia de la castaña, hizo temblar a los soldados y dejo satisfecho al teniente. Pero no le gusto nada cuando el Wing adquirió su forma de combate se dio media vuelta y disparo su cañón de rayo, destruyendo la nave de asalto.

- ¡Maldición! – Dijo Char, observando la nave caer en cenizas - ¡Te destruiré, mocosa! – y apuro su MS.

Haruka lo dejo venir y lo apreso con sus manos, no sin antes dejar su arma principal enganchada en su espalda. Desenvaino su espada de rayo y la clavo en el abdomen del hibrido, justo donde estaba la entrada de la cabina. Movió con fuerza y destazo a la mitad al MS enemigo. Lo empujo lejos y lo remato con un nuevo disparo de energía.

- Eso te enseñara a no meterte con mis cosas.

Y tomando de nuevo rumbo, aumento su velocidad, para perderse en el cielo azul.

* * *

**Si llegaron hasta aca, gracias de nuevo. En el proximo capitulo, sabran mejor que ha pasado en el mundo desde la muerte de Heero y Silver. Dejen reviews, insultos, comentarios ofensivos para el escritor y demas xD, cuidense y suerte. los leo en el proximo capitulo.**


End file.
